Hackers (names and images)
(Please Read) Okay, why was this page created? Cody has stated in-game that he has discontinued MWR so therefore exploiters will not be banned, learn more here: https://roblox-medieval-warfare-reforged.fandom.com/wiki/MWR_has_been_discontinued_(information) This page was created for Demonization and Exohda_Cody to be able to view a list of current hackers and what they've done. If you see a hacker, feel free to report them by capturing necessary evidence and uploading it to the wiki in an organized fashion. Please note that anyone that is taking advantage of exploits from any given user is considered an exploiter themselves and can get banned from Medieval Warfare: Reforged. Make sure to gain proper proof of the hackers and their names. This is necessary so that they can have an easier time of banning the offender. While the inventory wiping hack has most likely been patched, please do not post pictures of your inventory if it happens to be wiped. For your post to be accepted: * You must use proper grammar. * You must have clear video or photo evidence. * Your evidence must have been from around the past year, and must be clear. * And the usernames mentioned must be linked to ROBLOX accounts. Qualifications for being considered an exploiter include, but are not limited to: * Using a generic exploit, such as (but not limited to) speed hacking, fly hacking, god mode, teleportation, etc. * Having an unobtainable weapon in your inventory, such as The Poker & Demonization's Stick. While it is believed that they have been removed from the game, it is possible that they may remain. They can be deleted to avoid any infractions. * Having an inventory that exceeds your ore/wood limit. This is also believed to be patched, but you can simply delete any ores/wood that exceed your inventory limit to avoid any infractions. * Using armor tiers that you haven't unlocked at your current level. This is also also believed to be patched, but if not, simply equip any armor that you legitimately unlocked to avoid any infractions. Since apparently no one knows how to *properly* report someone anymore, you may use the following template to make your addition to the list look as clean as possible: Placeholder Status: Watchlist (needs evidence) / Confirmed (has proper evidence) / Outdated (no up-to-date evidence) / (If a name is crossed out, they are banned. As of right now, however, it is unknown who is banned and who isn't!) Last (known) Infraction (date of evidence?): Last Seen (not necessary): Rank (not necessary): Description (of user; not necessary): Infractions (exploits used): * * Evidence (images and/or videos): Current Hackers AntiHaxRemover Status: Confirmed Last Infraction: September 2017 Rank: Warrior (Level 8+) Infractions: * Uses Infinite jump and Speed hack Evidence: Etienne3211 Status: Confirmed Last Infraction: September 2017 Rank: Lieutenant Commander (Level 11) Infractions: * Uses click-to-teleport to gain combat advantage. Evidence: Video Evidence Mogoraf Status: Confirmed Last Infraction: December 2017 Rank: Marshal (Level 13) Infractions: * Uses a custom script that continuously teleports the user to a random player, and then almost instantly kills the target. Evidence: Video Evidence Video Evidence of them showing off their script ROBLOX_GM Status: Confirmed Last Infraction: December 2017 Infractions: * Uses Mogoraf's custom script, allowing them to continuously teleport to random players, and then almost instantly killing them. Evidence: Video Evidence luffykun001 Status: Confirmed Last Infraction: December 2017 Description: Possibly only activated hacks to get revenge on a player/players. Infractions: * Uses Mogoraf's custom script, allowing them to continuously teleport to random players, and then almost instantly killing them. Evidence: Video Evidence xStatical Status: Confirmed Last Infraction: December 2017 Infractions: * Uses Mogoraf's custom script, allowing them to continuously teleport to random players, and then almost instantly killing them. Evidence: Video Evidence stablehaunt Status: Confirmed Last Infraction: December 2017 Infractions: * Uses Mogoraf's custom script, allowing them to continuously teleport to random players, and then almost instantly killing them. Evidence: Video Evidence iiOmqYourDad Status: Confirmed Last Infraction: December 2017 Infractions: * Uses Mogoraf's custom script, allowing them to continuously teleport to random players, and then almost instantly killing them. Evidence: Video Evidence Watchlist DEXTERJHIN1 Status: Watchlist Last Infraction: April 24 2018 Infractions: Can equip sword and bow at the same time. Evidence: User saying Dexterjhin1 hacks with Dexter in front of him using the exploit. Dexter's name shows. ORWAHDEBOSS Status: Watchlist Last Infraction: April 14 2018 Infractions: Can walk through the gate while closed. Evidence: Multiple user claims of hacking. N/A jaylord000 Status: Watchlist Last Infraction: Unknown! Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: N/A Demonic_Spirits Status: Watchlist Last Infraction: August 2017 Infractions: * Possibly uses teleportation? Evidence: User saying that Demonic_Spirits hacks. DJ_cebula Status: Watchlist Last Infraction: Unknown! Description: Claims they are a hacker. Also incorrectly edited this page. Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: N/A Outdated Hackers Below this line are all the hackers that have been caught over the years of MW:R. If they are seen hacking in the updated version of MW:R (1.0.0 and above) they will be moved into either the watchlist or the Hackers list with their new, updated information. KOH9lPaLol Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Hacked Azurite and Topaz. * Wiped Inventories. * Reset players. Evidence: WhyTheF0kYouLyin Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Hacked Azurite and Topaz. * Wiped Inventories. * Used admin commands? Evidence: Shootrang Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Called IcyBird the N-Word. Infractions: * Wiped Inventories. * Changed notification messages. Evidence: Beste222 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Used walkspeed hacks. * Reset (killed) players. Evidence: N/A Internet102 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Hacked a Purple Gem. Evidence: tzenk96 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Typically keeps exploits hidden unless killed. Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: N/A P6X20 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: 3/4/16? Description: Also known as Pxdding. Infractions: * Wiped inventories. Evidence: N/A BobaFettyWapp Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Used Jetpack tool. * Used Raygun tool. * Changed server music. Evidence: N/A BannedForeverM8 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Mass punished. Evidence: N/A dedoood Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Seen using The Poker. Evidence: N/A DevDays Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: January 2016? Infractions: * Mass wiped inventories. Evidence: N/A SquidKiller823 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: N/A picu321 Status: Banned? Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Possibly used punished command. * Could make themselves invisible. Evidence: Col123456789 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: January 2016? Infractions: * Dropped presents from the sky containing rare ores and weapons. Evidence: N/A 0urmineteam Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: N/A VBrandonRulesV Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Used fly hacks. * Reset (killed) players. * Freezed people. * Punished players. Evidence: soldierb0y09 Status: Banned? Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Made themselves invisible. * Used fly hacks. Evidence: N/A TheBossOfTheShadow Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: N/A IceScripter Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: April 2016? Description: Also known as "B0$$" Infractions: * Seen with The Poker. * Possibly used admin commands? Evidence: thebeast6045 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Immature. Infractions: * Freezed players. * Morphed frozen players into inappropriate states. Evidence: N/A felipelklr Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Calls themselves "Superman" Infractions: * Godmode'd themselves. * Used walkspeed hacks. * Used anti-grav (AKA high jump) hacks. Evidence: reidnick Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: MAJOR HACKER! Infractions: * Used fly hacks. * Could insta-kill with weapons. * Changed server music. * Illegitimately-gained Hematite drop party. * Spawned X-mas presents. * Used admin commands. * Could change their nametag. * ...And more, supposedly! Evidence: joshloume Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Could insta-kill with weapons. * Could rapid-fire arrows * Moved at normal walkspeed while holding a bow. (AKA noslow) Evidence: N/A poolcool222 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Named themselves Angel. * Possibly could rapid-fire arrows? Evidence: SFGOwnerglados Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Could insta-kill with weapons. * Godmode'd themselves. * Kicked players. Evidence: N/A blackopsjp Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Made themselves invisible. * Could instantly heal. Evidence: N/A H5H10 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Could change the outpost & king popups Evidence: MrHaxorIsHere Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Reset (killed) players. Evidence: N/A DavidM101 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Teleported players. * "Removed their humanoids," whatever that means. Evidence: N/A TheUltimateBotch Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Made themselves invisible * Owns a lag switch. Evidence: N/A XSAWMOOX Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: 6/11/16? Description: Possibly just a glitcher. Infractions: * Killed players on their own team? Evidence: N/A ReturnOfEbolaRiver Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: N/A dominus909 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Made themselves invisible * Owns a lag switch. Evidence: N/A trollingmaster9000 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Obtained Blue Dragon very quickly after its release. * Used fly hacks. Evidence: MovieStarplanetass Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Changed player names. * Teleported an entire server. * Froze players. * Reset (killed) players. * Wiped inventories. Evidence: iiMajora Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Admitted to being a hacker at the scene. Infractions: * Changed server music. * Made their character rainbow colored. * Spam respawned players. * Possibly changed player's team? Evidence: michmich242 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Very temperamental. Has claimed that he can god himself, wipe inventories, kick, or even ban players, however, there has been no evidence to support his claims. Infractions: * Teleported players. * Punished players. Evidence: M3m3_Mach1ne Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Could insta-kill with weapons. Evidence: N/A ItzUrBoss Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Used fly hacks. Evidence: jill123123123 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Short tempered. Kicks anyone that says she hacks. Infractions: * Could instantly heal. * Could reset (kill) multiple players at a time. * Kicked players. Evidence: mackyomanny Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: 11/30/2016? Infractions: * Could instantly heal. * Wiped inventories. Evidence: N/A Akram923 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: 12/8/2016? Infractions: * Could use admin commands. Evidence: N/A thriftshop987legitac Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Used fire and nuke commands. Evidence: Soulesshunter1 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Regened health faster than normal. Evidence: N/A johntheman_31 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: 12/30/16? Infractions: * Used nuke and kill commands. Evidence: N/A lorjeff Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: 12/31/16? Infractions: * Could turn themselves invisible. * Reset (killed) players. * Godmode'd themselves. Evidence: N/A Xgregor68x Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: 1/1/17? Infractions: * Used kill and teleport commands. Evidence: Zorceus Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: 1/2/17? Infractions: * Used flame, sparkle and smoke commands. Evidence: Zain2003 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Used Tier 4 armor before level 15. Evidence: matt122757 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Last Seen: 1/16/17? Infractions: * Changed server music. * Caused players to explode. * Caused players to fall to their deaths. * Teleported players. * Could insta-kill with weapons. * Godmode'd themselves. * Used kill commands. * Wiped inventories. * Could control players to pin the blame on them. Evidence: N/A Venetrix Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Could insta-kill with weapons. * Changed server music. Evidence: N/A ekweji Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Supposedly not a hacker? Infractions: * Used punish command on players. * Seen wearing removed hair color. Evidence: EliteDopeBoy23 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Possibly used rapid-fire arrows? Evidence: N/A Crn3 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Spawned X-mas presents. * Gave players weapons. Evidence: Starfishnose123 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Supposedly a well known hacker. Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: N/A neutronstars20 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Possibly godmode'd themselves (and others?) * Could turn themselves invisible. Evidence: ROCABAND Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Claims they can hack. Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: WHITESHAGGER12345 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Seen with The Poker in their inventory. Evidence: donrock23 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Claims they can hack? Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: iPandee3 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Unknown! Evidence: SilverCraftygamer Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Removed players legs using commands. Evidence: dan4221 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Possibly stole player's weapons. Evidence: hamza11200 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Possibly reset (killed) players Evidence: killjoydragon549 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Stole weapons & ores from players. Evidence: Pulvation Status: Outdated Last Infraction: 8/23/16? Infractions: * Could use admin commands. * Wiped inventories? Evidence: GiantBaasman Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Gave themselves weapons. * Seen with The Poker. Evidence: joshua31039 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Seen wearing Grand Marshal armor as a Field Marshal. Evidence: JESUSJACKER Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Changed their nametag to "GOD". * Could insta-kill with weapons. Evidence: LuminousGamerZ Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Changed server music multiple times. * Changed player's body parts to metal. * Seen with The Poker? Evidence: Video Evidence ThatIsAllFolks Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Notorious hacker. Infractions: * Moved all players to Korblox. * Could change their nametag. Evidence: No_Username123 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Description: Most likely an alt. Infractions: * Mass punish. Evidence: Zxlex Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Could possibly teleport? * Could possibly rapid-fire arrows? Evidence: Tripledomo Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Possibly used admin commands? Evidence: thomase2710 Status: Outdated Last Infraction: xx/xx/xx Infractions: * Made themselves invisible. * Possibly punished players? Evidence: Inconclusive Evidence This is for evidence that doesn't have a username attached to it. For inconclusive evidence that DOES have a username attached, please put it with the user's report. Video Evidence of a player using the Mogoraf script. Outdated Inconclusive Evidence RobloxScreenShot03072016 202257040.png|No player known with the username "Best_HackerEVERBTCH". RobloxScreenShot03072016 202233778.png|No player known with the username "Best_HackerEVERBTCH". RobloxScreenShot03072016 202056974.png|No player known with the username "Best_HackerEVERBTCH". RobloxScreenShot03072016 204649-668.png|No player known with the username "Best_HackerEVERBTCH". RobloxScreenShot03142016_115946859.png|Skybox was hacked, possibly caused by the players with the blacked-out usernames? RobloxScreenShot03262016 091834111.png|Skybox was hacked & inventories were wiped. RobloxScreenShot12232016 001830385.png|Skybox was hacked. Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 11.36.19 PM.png|Possibly linked with the skybox hacks. RobloxScreenShot03292016 144953-894.png|Possibly linked with the skybox hacks. RobloxScreenShot03022016 065757273.png|"Brock" Npc, this was a widespread script back in the day, so it could have been anyone... Possibly HystericalBuffalo? RobloxScreenShot03222016_155409259.png|Possibly anti-gravity hack? RobloxScreenShot03252016_223742639.png|Players reset (or punished?) RobloxScreenShot04022016_144803-581.png|Wiped everyone's inventories and removed all inventory slots. RobloxScreenShot04022016 105531974.png|"Cannoneer nub" Npc, possibly POINTASSASINBLANK? Gyazo.png|BrandonLe04 being cloned. RobloxScreenShot04122016_152022634.png|IcyBrd being reset. RobloxScreenShot04242016_173019622.png|Skybox was hacked. RobloxScreenShot06222016_234745699.png|Outpost's particles changed. Screen Shot 2016-08-23 at 11.25.03 AM.png|Skybox was hacked. NoGravHack.png|Either someone being hacked or someone showing off hacks. Erre.png|Skybox was hacked. Screen Shot 2016-09-18 at 1.30.27 PM.png|Someone messed up the Nomad camp. Screen Shot 2016-09-19 at 4.55.52 PM.png|Everyone's stamina has been drained. Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 3.53.07 PM.png|Hey, a guest hacking. Too bad guests are being removed. Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 3.56.08 PM.png|Someone must've spammed the cage command... Screen Shot 2016-08-22 at 3.56.42 PM.png|Another skybox hacked. RobloxScreenShot08082016 203358499.png|X-mas presents raining from the sky, most likely thanks to the player nicked as "PicketraMan". RobloxScreenShot08052016 202147321.png|Another Brock Npc, possibly a different version? Screen Shot 2016-07-18 at 5.51.29 PM.png|Skybox & map was hacked, thanks to "team c00lkidd". RobloxScreenShot06232016 080208839.png|Said that someone else hacked his hair green... Likely story. RobloxScreenShot06232016 084347386.png|Said that someone else hacked his hair blue. Possibly related to the green-haired hacker? RobloxScreenShot10172016 135344994.png|No player known with the username "darkan" RobloxScreenShot03202016 205342-531.png|What the heck? Anyways, seems to have only targeted Nomads. RobloxScreenShot03142016 162400688.png|Everyone seems to be spam-respawned. Category:Site administration Category:Wiki content